What If
by snow-maiden13
Summary: What if…? This is a usual question of regret, or a question for all the possible things that could happen. In this short fanfic, I’ll try to state all my “What if…”’s on Mirumo de Pon. Of course, there would be MY version of its FINALE. One Shot. 3 parts.
1. Part 1

_What if…? This is a usual question of regret, or a question for all the possible things that could happen. In this short fanfic, I'll try to state all my "What if…"'s on Mirumo de Pon. Of course, there would be MY version of its FINALE._

**This is my tribute for Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Charming****'****s finale on Hero TV and on Philippine TV****. For everyone who loves the show like me, please appreciate this fic as much as the anime.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Mirumo de Pon!

**Author's rant: **I don't think many will read this since the miscellaneous category is filled with tons of other great works and anime without specific categories.

**What If… **

**わがままフェアリ　ミルモでポン！　ちゃあみんぐ　ファンフィックション**

**----------------------------------------**

_/Insert and or combine this story on season __4__, Charming. /_

**What if…**

**… Kuichi didn't stop pursuing Kaede as he win the swimming competition,**

"We'll have our date this Saturday. Meet me at the park, Minami-san." Kuichi ended as he left. Kaede, on the other hand, tried to catch up to Setsu. With perfect timing, she saw him.

"Yuuki-kun!"

Setsu glanced Kaede's way. She was panting so hard, catching her breath. "Wait up!"

He showed a bit of his attractive smile on her, obviously he's depressed about something. "Osu."

"Are you going home now? Let's walk---" suddenly, Kaede was pushed aside. "HEY!"

Azumi gave her one of her scariest looks. Then she smiled at her warmly after that, "Kaede, aren't you supposed to be dating Kuichi now? Isn't he the 1st place at the competition? Right, Yuuki-kun?"

Kaede was surprised. "How did you know about that?"

Azumi laughed evilly. "You still don't know why I'm smarter than you? I take advantage of my advantages!"

Kaede thought for a while. "E?"

Then Haruka entered the scene, grabbing Setsu's right arm. "Let's go ahead, Setsu-kun! Leave the girls alone. Ja ne, Kaede-chan!"

"Ja… ne, Haruka-chan…" Kaede said in a sad tone. "And you too, Yuuki-kun…"

"HEY Morishita! Get off Yuuki-kun right now!" Azumi shouted. "Yashichi!!!!!!!!!"

"HAI!" Yashichi flew in the air. "I'll take care of her for you, Azu-chan!"

Panta suddenly appeared the scene. "I won't let you do anything to Haruka-san!"

Mirumo suddenly shivered… "K-Kaede… let's leave!"

Kaede looked one last time to Setsu, and he also looked at her meaningfully. Mirumo tugged her hair and she walked the other path. While Haruka and Azumi argued and Panta and Yashichi too, Kaede grimly left the school.

**… Haruka selfishly continued pursuing Setsu,**

"Let's just settle this in a part two of our summer festival challenges!" Haruka announced. "Then and there, it would be fair. The winner will date Setsu for 3 consecutive weeks, and as a consolation, the loser still gets to date Setsu only once after he dated the winner."

Azumi nodded. "I agree! This time… I won't lose to you!"

Haruka smirked. "Oh yeah?" she replied. "Well then, let's settle it once and for all now! Come on! I've thought of a place where we can do this!"

Haruka pulled Azumi, glanced at Setsu and said, "We're going ahead, Setsu-kun! See ya!"

He waved his hand, and then walked onwards. Rirumu appeared to him. "Yuuki-kun!"

"Rirumu," Setsu replied and he sighed, "Those girls… they are so weird."

Rirumu smiled at him sympathetically. "I know where Kaede-sama is! Do you want to go with her home? She hasn't gone too far yet."

He blinked. "But why? I thought she went home already…" His feet dragged him towards Rirumu's directions and guidance. He found Kaede sitting alone by the river bank, murmuring some word or two to herself.

"Minami!"

Kaede looked behind her. "Yuuki-kun?"

"Yeah," he replied. "How's it going here?"

She smiled sadly. "I thought you've gone home already. I was sad by the fact that the two girls got a hold of your arms already. Unfortunately for me, you only have two arms…"

Setsu laughed. "You… are amusing…" he muttered softly. The cool summer wind gushed forth and blew Kaede's hair away.

Kaede was surprised by his reaction. "E?"

He smiled. "You're really that innocent, are you?"

She blushed. "I…"

Setsu placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's one trait you have that draws me to you." He whispered. Kaede didn't hear it.

"Let's go home together, ne?" Kaede asked him.

He nodded. "Hai."

Rirumu smiled. "Mirumo-sama! It's been a long time since we've dated! I prepared a special dinner for you! Come---"

She lifted a plate of her 'special dinner', where it includes a _biting_ head of a flower… and it _**scared**_Mirumo… an awful lot.

"Aaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirumo shouted, flying away Rirumu's direction. "No way!"

Kaede and Setsu looked at the two, and they laughed. "Those two… they never changed…!"

**… Setsu went on dates with Azumi,**

"ALLLLLRIIIIIGHT!"

Haruka was panting and breathing so hard. She can't believe it. After almost 30 rounds of continuous games at the arcade, Azumi had won one game over her. She frowned over it, and sighed.

"… okay, you won…" Haruka declared. "You will date Setsu-kun for three weeks only, okay?"

Azumi had an _inner Azumi_ inside her. "Hah! As if I'll let you date him after he's dated me! Hahaha! HE's mine! Only mine!!!" she evilly thought.

Setsu arrived home already. As soon as he had finished changing his clothes, he sat on his chair and started reading the novel he was finishing. Suddenly, what entered his mind was Kaede. Her smile, tears, and happiness… everything envelops him right at the moment.

He pulled the drawer of his desk and got something from it. It was a necklace, specifically, the one from Kaede. He lifted it up in the air, and everything about Kaede and him was revived in his mind.

With that, one thing was made clear in his mind:

"Minami… I like you…"

Suddenly, the phone ring. No one else is around their house, and Rirumu can't get if for him since she went with Mirumo earlier.

He snapped back to reality, and went to the phone. "Yuuki residence?"

"YUUKI-KUUUUN!!!" it was Azumi's cheerful voice on the other line.

"Oh, Hidaka-san." He said. "What is it?"

"I won the challenge! Will you go out with me this Sunday?" she asked straightforwardly.

Setsu scratched the back of his head. "Uh," he cannot think of anything else to say. 'I wonder what Minami would say if she knows about this. Maybe she'll get mad at me… but… I heard the girls had another agreement. Why does it have to be me at all times? All I wanted was…' he thought. He spaced out in the middle of the phone call, which made Azumi worry.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Hai!" he answered back.

Azumi leaped in joy. "It's a 'yes' to the date, isn't it?" she asked eagerly and confidently.

Setsu sighed. "I guess it is."

"Yokatta! See you on Sunday in front of the cinema!" she hung up without even hearing his response. This way, as she thought, will make him go even though he has other plans.

Azumi laughed devilishly. "You're mine alone, Yuuki-kun. No one can take you away from me now. Not now, since Kaede has Kuichi guarding Setsu for me! Ahohohohohohoho!"

Yashichi sighed. "Better tell the guys about this. Wait till Kaede sees you and gets totally jealous!" he told Azumi.

She smirked. "You're a genius sometimes, you know Yashichi." She muttered. "Alright then, I will assign you to spread the news. I will be picking my right outfit tomorrow, and don't bug me till I order you okay? And you know what disobedience means, right?"

The thoughts of getting flushed on the toilet lingered in Yashichi's mind, and he cringed. "Wakatta…"

**… Kaede subsequently dated Kaoru,**

"WHAT?! I can't believe those girls! Kaoru-bocchan must've challenged Kuichi too! It's bad that he already dated Minami-san today!"

Yashichi nodded. "You know, this was originally Morishita-san's plan. But then, Azu-chan did well this time."

Papii suddenly came into the scene. "So it only means that Matsukake-san does not have a chance! Kuichi-sama had already made his moves, too bad."

Murumo gritted his teeth, "There's no way my Kaoru-bocchan would give up!"

The three of them glanced to Kaoru's side, and he was, yet an old man again. "Miiinaaaamiii-saaaan…" he keeps on muttering with an old man's voice. They all cringed.

"See what it caused him?" Murumo told Papii. "You must let him date Kaede-san so that he'd return to normal! We must do something, or else…"

Murumo has used his cute face again for the guilt manipulation technique he's done to many before. Papii and Yashichi were so moved they nodded their heads together.

"Let's settle it on Sunday then."

Murumo contacted his brother through their wristwatches. "Oniichan! Can we talk to Kaede-sama?"

Mirumo nodded. "Kaede, Murumo wants to talk to you."

"E? What's wrong Murumo?" Kaede asked. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Actually, it's Kaoru-bocchan." He answered truthfully. "Can you go out with him?"

"PLEAAASEEEE!!!" the three fairies pleaded. Kaede was sweat-dropped.

"Hai… what day and time?"

They all jumped in sheer happiness. "Kaoru-bocchan! Don't worry now! Kaede-sama agreed on dating you!"

"Really?!" Kaoru sprung like a born again person and he went back to his handsome youth. "Oh my! Hirai!!!!!!! Minami-san and I are having a date!!!"

All the Hirai corps went to him and hugged him. "Bocchan! This is the moment you've been waiting for! We're so happy for you!"

"Waaaaah!!!"

The weird thing was they're all crying… obviously in happiness… :))

**-----------------------------------------**

_**To be continued**_


	2. Part 2

_What if…? This is a usual question of regret, or a question for all the possible things that could happen. In this short fanfic, I'll try to state all my "What if…"'s on Mirumo de Pon. Of course, there would be MY version of its FINALE._

**This is my tribute for Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Charming's finale on Hero TV and on Philippine TV. For everyone who loves the show like me, please appreciate this fic as much as the anime.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Mirumo de Pon!

**Originally, this came from the Miscellaneous category. But now that Mirumo has its own category, here I go!**

**Note that Azumi can be quite ooc here. Sorry!**

**What If… **

**----------------------------------------**

_/Insert and or combine this story on season 4, Charming. /_

**What if… Part 2:**

… **Azumi had already planned on giving up Setsu,**

The snagged date of Azumi and Setsu began on a bright Sunday morning. Azumi wore her newly bought dress that looked good on her. However, Setsu didn't seem to notice anything new about her. Hence, he just walked beside her. Azumi as usual was clingy. This time, he didn't bother. It's as if he's just a ghost beside her.

"Ne, Yuuki-kun…" Azumi began, "Where do we go first?"

Setsu was absent-mindedly staring at the blue skies above him. Azumi grew impatient, and she dragged Setsu along. "Let's go to the cinema!"

"Aa… ok."

Azumi sighed to herself inaudibly as she took one step behind Setsu. Now what? She's snagged a date, managed to make him come with her, and nothing will ever happen. Nothing, for it was quite obvious that he cares deeply for someone… and that could never be her. It's finally time.

Some things were made obvious during the swimming competition, and even though she tries to ignore it, things are never be the same again.

Right. She had heard Setsu lament to Rirumu how he feels about losing the competition. Not only that. She's seen numerous evidence pointing to his attraction to Kaede.

Somehow, after realizing a lot of stuff and crying over it for some time, she realized she has to let go of her feelings. And even if it takes to beat up Morishita Haruka on arcade games so she could tell him directly.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I need to tell you something," her voice trailed off…

… **Kaede and Kaoru's "date" was also where Setsu and Azumi are,**

Kaoru finally finished his _dress to kill_ style and Murumo had been cheering him on since last night.

"Whatever happens, give it your best shot okay?" Murumo reminded him. "Now, now… off you go while I munch on these lovely and tasty marshmallows."

Murumo's face was all smiles as Papii frowned. " I can't believe this just happened and you got all the credit."

"And why not? I also convinced Kaede, did I not?" Murumo said as-a-matter-of-factly as he continued stuffing loads of his favourite food in his mouth.

"But Kuichi should've been her date!"

"They dated _yesterday!_ You told me it didn't work out!" Murumo cleared her.

"Then it's outright wrong to give him a _chance_! We all know who—" Kaoru suddenly glanced at them with a grin.

"Anything wrong, huh?"

Good thing Murumo was in time to stuff some marshmallows on Papii's mouth. "Oh, nothing. You should not keep her waiting! Time's running!" he gave Kaoru one his charming smiles.

"Okay! Here I go! Wish me luck!"

And the door clicked.

"Murumo, it will obviously be your fault if he turns to the miserable old man again…" Papii murmured.

In a flash, Kaoru and his Matsutake corps are in front of the apartment building where Kaede's house is.

"Good luck, bocchama!"

Kaede was already standing in front of the porch. "Ohayou, Kaoru-kun!"

"Minami-san!" he waved his hand as he ran towards her. "Shall we go to the movies?"

She nodded in response as they walked together to downtown. Hirai and the Matsutake corps watches them with their eagle eyes…

… **Setsu tells it all to Azumi, but Kaede misinterprets what she sees,**

"It's Minami-san, right?"

Setsu looked up to Azumi, finally after minutes of being together. Right now, he could see her almost teary-eyed face in front of him.

He kept his solemn silence and uttered a soft "Aa".

"…You don't have to keep it from me, you know. Especially to her. Cheer up. I'm not taking you away from her from now on. Have a happy life!" she tried to run as fast as she could so he could not see her crying face. But darn, his reflexes was quick as if he knew she was to run.

"Hidaka, thanks for understanding."

Azumi wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "Don't say it again in front of my crying face."

"Sorry. I didn't know it until that time…"

"I said don't repeat it, hear that?" she exclaimed. "It kills me… to even imagine you with Minami-san."

Just at that time, Kaoru and Kaede stood in front of the cinema. "We're here!" Kaoru noticed the blank expression on Kaede's face as she stared at the sidewalk. "Minami-san? What's wrong? Don't you feel like watching a movie now?"

Her expression turned into a surprised, unbelieving and hurt look.

"Kaoru-kun. Let's leave…" she didn't say anything else. When Kaoru turned to what she's looking at, he could see Setsu and Azumi looking their way.

"Howdy!" he greeted for a while. "You're on a date too?"

It shattered Setsu's being when Kaoru had said what is half-true… especially that Kaede's with him. "It's not exactly as it is…!"

"Omedetou, Hidaka-san!" Kaede smiled falsely. "You… won against Haruka-chan… I hope you two will enjoy. Let's go, Kaoru-kun! I know an exciting place to go today!"

"Really?" Kaoru's insensitivity to the matter crept by. "Come on!"

They left without Setsu's words of protest, nor Azumi's. It was just so sudden…

… **And so Kaede did not come to see Setsu when he summoned her for his confession of love…**

"How do I face her now after what she saw yesterday?" Setsu slammed his fist on the desk. "Rirumu, I can't just step into her life again. She's… happy with Kaoru now."

Rirumu frowned. "You're a coward, Yuuki-kun!" she yelled. "Kaede-sama always wanted you! She has her eyes set only on you, yet you disregard her feelings! If only you could learn to express how you feel… everything would be better!"

Suddenly, Setsu's mother opened the door. They didn't hear her knocks. (First appearance of his mom is in my fic? E?)

"Setsu, we have to talk about something…"

"Hai, okaasan."

Rirumu was left alone at his room. "Mirumo-sama!"

Mirumo was hiding in one of the looming corners of Setsu's room. "Are you okay?"

"W-Where there ghosts here?" Mirumo was quite terrified. "Why'd you hide me there?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, that's the only way to show you I'm not lying!" Rirumo explained. "What should we do now?"

"You know what it means if she comes to him, right?"

Rirumu nodded softly. "You'll be back to our world soon. I hate it, but it's a fact."

"Still, we can't force her if she doesn't want to."

"That's wrong! Then we'll make them unhappy!"

Mirumo sat on the floor with his arms crossed. "It has happened. Setsu must face his cowardice. And my job here is done."

Rirumu smiled faintly. "I can't believe Kaede-san and Yuuki-kun can sacrifice their love for each other."

Mirumo smiled proudly. "That's the thing only true love can do!"

Setsu cannot believe that Mirumo was there. "Mirumo?"

"I'm busted!"

Setsu bent down to talk to Mirumo properly. "I'll tell Kaede how I feel, though it's useless. Besides, I won't see her again for a couple of years…"

"WHAT?!" Rirumu and Mirumo chorused…

… **And Setsu was to leave Japan, not Mirumo leaving the human world?**

**Will it still be a happily ever after?**

Tbc. Finale, coming up!


End file.
